Do You Love Me, Sasuke?
by TheScouticus
Summary: Naruto is insecure about Sasuke's feelings for him one cold winter evening. If you don't like shonen-ai then don't bother reading the fiction I DON'T OWN NARUTO, DUH. TWOSHOT, WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO'S WEDDING ADDED. boyxboy and fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas Everyone!

This popped into my head when I was sitting watching the fire in our fireplace. I immediatly thought of Sasuke and Naruto cuddled up in a big comfy chair and next to a fireplace. So I made this story. Merry Christmas!

**DISCLAIMER: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own so you no sue! ^-^

**_Do You Love Me, Sasuke?-_**

**~~~~~~~~~~ ^-^**

Sasuke absent-mindedly stroked his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. The blonde, curled in his lap, stared into the fire, enjoying the feel of his lover's fingers running through his hair. He sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to his beloved's chest. Sasuke slightly sat up, sinking too far into the cushion of the leathery forest-colored chair. The blonde readjusted himself and reached for his hot cocoa. The raven smirked.

"Dobe, at the rate you're drinking the cocoa we'll be out of marshmallows by the time snow actually starts falling." the blonde giggled, cuddling again closer to him. His eyes clouded, suddenly troubled.

"You love me, right Sasuke?" he said looking down sadly at his lover's chest.

Parting his hair and kissing the smaller teen's forehead, he whispered, "Of couse Naruto. And there's nothing that could ever make me stop loving you."

"Then why did you leave for Orochimaru, to gain power, six years ago. It really hurt me, I loved you even then, why did you leave me?" The cruelean-eyed boy shivered, close to tears, "I put my whole trust in you, even back then, but then you wanted to do nothing but kill Itachi..."

Sasuke pulled his treasured blonde close into his arms, close to his heart, and nuzzled his hair, "Naruto, I'm not proud of many things that have happened in my past, but the times that I am most ashamed of are the times I betrayed you. I was so stupid back then, trying to ignore those around me, trying to drown my sorrow in hatred... Trying to snuff out my feelings for you all those years ago, I loved you even then, though I would never have admitted it." the blonde closed his cruelean eyes and put his arms around his lover's neck, meeting his in a gentle kiss, each showing the other how much they loved the other.

"Thank you, Sasuke. My koi, I don't know what I'd do without you... Without looking foreward to seeing your face again, when I'm on a long-term mission, without waking up to your beautiful face next to mine in the morning, without you keeping me anchored to the fact that someone really truly cares for me, I don't know what I'd do with myself. Sasuke, you make every day I live worth living... Thank you... For everything..."

The blonde's actions spoke louder than words as he grabbed the blanket from on the floor and covered them both up with it. They were set in their own world, nothing could break them apart at this moment. No words, no one could disturb them. They sat, the raven's arms around his lover, basking in the warmth of each other's affection.

Sasuke put his hand in his pocket, and took something out. The blonde looked curiously as Sasuke took one of his hands and slipped something around his finger. The raven held Naruto's hand in his. "Naruto," he whispered into the blonde's ear and uncovered his hand, "will you marry me?" The blonde gasped at the sight of the silver band around his finger. The diamonds implanted in the front shone brightly against the backdrop of the fire. Three of them.

Naruto turned around and threw his arms around the other boy's neck. "You don't even have to ask! Of course I will!"

The raven captured his fiancee's lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss. He slid his tounge across the smaller's lower lip, asking for admittance, which the blonde gladly allowed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^-^=**

Awwww! Wasn't that sweet! It was so... cute! Please click that little button over there. I really like reviews! Sorry the end was probably the cheesiest thing ever in existance, but that's the only was I could think of to end it. I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it... If you don't like shonen-ai or slash or yaoi or boys love, or basically just gay stuff, I warned you already, so don't flame me because you don't like the pairing.

TTFN! Merry ChristmaHanahKawannzaka!


	2. Wedding

Merry Christmas Everyone!  
Well, I wasn't going to do this, but a helpful reviewer suggested this to me to I thought, meh, why the hell not. I figured I'd do the wedding ceremony! This one is dedicated to StarAngle18!

* * *

Poke. Poke.

Groan.

Turn over.

Whine.

Poke.

"Sasuke! Wake up you lazy ass!" Poke. Gasp. Lightbulb.

"Hey Sasuke!" Unintellegable muttering.

"ITACHI WILL DIE!!! Huh?" The raven haired Uchiha sat up immediately. He glared at the blonde, giggling in his pumpkin-pie filling colored sleep robe. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

"Late for what?" Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is NOT a morning person. No energy at all until he eats. Click. "Oh, that..." Right. Oops. "I'm sure we have a bit of time before we have to go." The raven pulled his smaller lover over to his side, nuzzling into his neck.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"SASUKE! NARUTO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET US IN THE LOBBY TEN MINUTES AGO!" Sakura screamed. She hadn't been too badly affected by Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, having hooked up with her current girlfriend, Ino, and had lovingly agreed to help Naruto pick out his dress and everything. Actually, she had just showed up and inserted herself into the project, though no one complained. Everyone who had seen Naruto in the fittings agreed that she had done a wonderful job with helping.

"Sorry Sakura! We overslept!" the blonde yelled, slipping on a pair of jeans and grabbing the jewelry that the pink-haired had selected for him. The ebony-eyed had pulled on his usual black longsleeve and dark jeans before Naruto had even pulled his out of the drawer.

* * *

Getting down the stairs of their hotel in Suna, they saw Shikamaru, his familiar pineapple-inspired hairstyle and all, leaning against a wall in the lobby. "Let's get this over with. Why do I have to help your guys' childhood crush prepare to get married? It's such a drag."

"We don't exactly have open acess to the Mens' Changing Rooms do we? Well, exept Naruto and he doesn't count. He has to go get dressed and everything too. Remember, the groom can't see the bride in his gown until she's walking down the isle!" Ino winked. Sakura nodded and began dragging Naruto to the Women's Changing Rooms.

Having sucessfully pulled Naruto into the Changing Room (much to his displeaure, the womens') they threw him into one of the stalls and put the dress, much more gently than Naruto himself, over the door on it's hanger. He sighed and got changing.

After inspecting the outfit and deeming himself fit to be seen, he stepped out, also getting some help on the zipper. Then the blonde and pinkette procceded to squeal at how cute he looked in the white dress.

After they gently placed the veiled tirara on his head, did his makeup, tweaked at the makeup and placed the jewelry his was allowed to look at himself. The girls squealed at his cuteness, alarming a nearby green-haired hotel staff who came in to check on them, leaving after telling him he looked lovely, while Naruto complained that he looked like a girl and was restrained from undoing the makeup job. The green-haired girl came in again to tell them that the wedding party was waiting.

--------------------------

"Shikamaru, I can't breathe. Tie the obi a little looser will you?" Sasuke sighed, pineapple-head tying the obi that went with his kimono, Sasuke not being able to tie it himself.

Scowl. "Not being able to breathe means it's tied right." Shikamaru groaned, trying to tighten the knot so that the raven's kimono didn't slip and give everyone an eyeful of certain places he was quite sure would not want to be exposed to all the people sitting in the seats.

Finally finishing, Shikamaru wiped some nonexistant sweat from his brow and sat down while the brunette did some last adjustments of his hair, only having to stand back up again when a hotel attendant informed them the wedding party was waiting.

* * *

The wedding 'party' assembled at the end of the makeshift aisle, on either side of a wedding arch, just out of reach of the tide, the girls, Ino, Sakura, Temari and Hinata on the left side dressed in knee-length dresses, just slightly tinted pupkin, and the boys, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi dressed in navy kimonos with forest green obiis. (A/N: what is the plural term for more than one obi? Obis, obiis, obii?)

Naruto walked foreward, over the tide hill, to where his soon-to-be husband was waiting to tie the knot. He nearly gasped at the sight of the figure of his lover, dressed in a back kimono with dragon designs embroidered on it and a deep red obi with a reed pattern on it, with silver borders, stopping just below the knee to allow for their beachside wedding, which they had mooched off Gaara for a favor. The top was left open, exposing a section of pale flesh, one that Naruto has run his hands across and knows for a fact that it is, indeed, as soft as it looks.

Sasuke, however, did gasp at the sight of his beautiful lover crossing the beach, a light veil swaying in the cool ocean breeze, tiara glinting in the sunlight, in an off-the-shoulder mermaid-style gown, hugging his petite frame and flaying out at the knee, the front stopping at the knee and angling downward at toward the back, ending just before his ankles. A pair of hoops accented his ears and a necklace with a single orange stone in the middle graced his neck. His already thick and long eyelashes were accented by mascara, drawing attention to those huge, luminescent blue eyes. A slight blush accented his cheeks and a clear lipgloss accentuated his already full lips.

The raven openly stared and didn't even realize he was almost at his side until Shikamaru elbowed him in the ribs. He took his lover's hands in his own and stood up proudly, smirking at Tsunade as she started reciting the vows.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband,  
To love him forever and for always, In sickness and in heath?"

Lee squeezed Gaara's hand, which was resting in his own.

"I do."

Sakura leaned into the grip of her girlfriend.

Sasuke leaned in and took a sip of the sake offered at weddings.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband,  
to love him forever and for always, in sickness and in heath?"

Iruka cast a smile of pure affection at his own lover, Kakashi."

"I do."

Kiba leaned in toward Shino.

Naruto took a sip of the sake.

"You may now- Oh we all know what happens next..." Tsunade was nearly sobbing.

Slowly and tentatively the raven lifted the veil back, savoring the moment, and brushed lips with his lover, and now husband.

* * *

YAY! THAT WAS SO SWEET AND FLUFFY AND KUTEE! I hoped you all liked it, because Imma cryin' here... There are so few fics with Sasuke and Naruto's wedding up...

Thank you StarAngle18! You got rid of my inspiration constipation! I have 9,000 ideas for new stories now, so, please press the little button down there, even if it's just 'cute' 'nice' or even to say 'the correct way to say many obi(s) are/is.'

I am open to anything, even ideas for a sequal to this. Anything to get rid of my never-ending case of writers block!

The green haired girl is, in fact, my OC. None of the actual characters fit in that part so I stuck her in there.


End file.
